Austin Mahone's Sex slave
by Wooof
Summary: <html><head></head>Austin decides to let one of his fan girls get a taste of his delicious dick! enjoy :)</html>
1. Part one: The experience

Austin mahone was in his studio getting his dick milked and sucked by one of his fangirls. This girl knew exactly what she was doing as her head bobbed up and down, biting and slobbering all over his huge dick. Austin threw his head back in pure bliss as he got his dick soaked and sucked! he pounded into her tight throat, thrusting loudly. At this rate, he was pounding furiously into her throat, and causing a big mess of saliva to clog up her throat and mouth, soaking his dick, and making him even more excited.

She decided to take matters into her own hands and sucked him like a vacuum as his balls slammed into her saliva covered face with each thrust into her throat.

His balls swung back and forth as they tightened hard into his sack while drool ran down his legs and balls, his stomach boiled. He tried to thrust into her some more, but her mouth was just too powerful and sucked his hips into her face with each strong suck.

She used her hands to twist the base of his leaking cock and swallowed hard upon it, causing him to clench his teeth and hold back before he erupted his spunk. She took it out of her mouth and spit on it like a stray dog on the streets, and gulped it right back into her throat. He couldn't hold back any longer, she was just too much for him, the way she jacked him, the way she choked around his cock, and the way she spat on it made his balls turn purple.

With one last hard suck, his dick swelled. He made a loud embarrassing grunt before he exploded his milky load! cum ripped from his balls and through his dick, and coated her walls with his white spunk that filled her whole. Some oozed out of her mouth and down her chin. Her face was a mess that was covered in cum and drool. He felt his dick sloshing around in her throat as she started swallowing it. She moaned around him as she swallowed, and he felt his dick sliding down her throat with each gulp of his cum.

When he finally pulled his cock out, cum splooshed out and splattered on her face.

" Are you ready for round two?" He says as he flips her over on all fours, her ass poked out, and her vagina vulnerable to be intruded by Austins huge cock.

**To be continued...**


	2. Part two: The fuck

The girl sucked his tender wet dick a couple of times until it grew rigid again. Then she spat on it before getting on top of him and slammed her pussy on top of him like a crazed animal. She slammed her ass upon his pelvis like a raging bull. POUND POUND POUND! She made sweet love to his dick as she clenched and unclenched around him. This turned him on so much he felt like he was gonna pop.

He almost came but held it in as she continued to slam down onto him.

Austin slammed his hips into her, crashing his hard cock into her prostate exactly with each mad thrust. He saw stars and kept seeing flashes of white because he felt like he was gonna pass out from so much sexual pleasure. She saw his swaety abs spasm and was also rewarded with a thick warm gush of semen shooting straight into her pussy. Cum splash into her prostate as she felt his hot soaked dick twitch madly as cum splooshed out of him. They both moaned loudly as she came as well, cumming in unison.

The girl kept pounding down onto his pelvis as Austin felt his cum sloshing around in her pussy and around his dick which made him harder than ever. This made him cum a second time. His toes curled and his balls emptied as his cum filled her whole. "Oh fuck" Austin moaned as he kept slapping his pelvis into her tight pussy. SLAP SLAP SLAP! her pussy clenched like a vice around his cock as she sprayed her juice a second time. They both collapsed onto the studio ground and tounge kissed each other before putting on their clothes and leaving. Austin paid her the 100 dollars he promised before leaving. He walked home with a hard on and was waiting for his next fangirl to suck him and get pounded like the whore she was.

To be continued...


	3. Part three: The next whores

Austin was awaited by three sexy young females in his room already naked, with dildos, lube, condoms and a warm bed to get fucked to death on. He ripped his clothes off as his hard wet dick slung out, and believe me, it pulsed like no other and was yarning to get sucked. The girls were so turned on by his image that they almost squirted. The girls walked up to him and messaged his dick.

One girl sucked him, bobbing her head as she deep throated him as the others tounge kissed him. Austin accedently ccame down the girl's throat. "SORRY ABOUT THAT" he said as cum gushed down the girls throat. She tried to pull away, but he held her head and forced her to swallow it all. But she just couldn't, she didn't like cum. So she used the cum as lube to lube his dick while continuing to suck. Austin didnt care because he enjoyed that too.

He slapped one of the girls asses and told one of them to get on their knees. He positioned his cock at the girl, spit on his cock and slowly went all the way in her. Then he pounded his wet cock hard into her. Causing the bed to creek. The bed thumped into the wall causing a dent. As he fucked all three wet sweaty females up the ass, he came hard in their faces, splattering his semen on their face, on their eyes, in their mouths and in their asses. His dick was sore when he went to bed with all three girls.

When he woke up the next morning, he was tied to the bed with a tight cock ring around his cock. "You aren't going to cum within minutes of fucking us again" the three girls said.

to be continued again...


	4. Part 4: The next whores pt 2

Austin was tied to the bed with his big juicy cock standing straight up (pulsing hard). It was already covered in lube and was yearning to be sucked. The three whores were ready as they made sure that the cock ring was nice and tight before one girl took her mouth and engulfed him to the back of her throat. She gagged hard before snatching it out of her mouth. His cock was glistening in throat saliva, the girl smacked his cock against her lips before the next girl deep-throated him, and the repeating continued.

Then the whores spat all over his cock and rubbed it in with the glossy lube. He shuddered when all 6 hands moved up and down his cock like a pumping machine. These girls were strippers, so they knew exactly where to touch him.

They hallowed their cheeks as they sucked and jacked his dick over and over again. This made him almost pop. His dick went in and out of their mouths at a fast rate. his balls grew hard into his sack as the sucking became sloppier, wetter and louder. They put a paper bag over his head and bit and chewed on him while flicking the tip of his dick with their wet tongues, all doing great wonder to his balls and dick.

Then out of nowhere his eyes bulged out as thick cum splooshed out a big mess, through the cock ring and exploded in the girls faces and bodies. His body tightened as the thick semen erupted all over the place.

His balls, dick and legs were covered in his sweet salty sperm. It glistened on the girls faces. Austin was so tired to the point where he felt like his balls were empty. But the girls weren't done yet, they put him on all fours and spread his hard donkey ass cheeks apart. They dug their fingers in his shit hole and stretched him completely. They grabbed 14 inch dildos and was ready for their next round.

To be continued...


End file.
